


The End of Days

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [26]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: After the Dagor Dagorath, and Melkor's death, Eru feels pain for his lost son.





	The End of Days

**The End of Days  
By CC  
November, 2007**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

There are spoilers to Home 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, Home 10: Morgoth’s Ring. Fionwë was supposed to be Manwë’s and Varda’s son. He later mutated into Eonwë, his herald.

* * *

_Mighty are the Ainur, and mightiest among them is Melkor; but that he may know, and all the Ainur, that I am Ilúvatar, and those things that ye have sung, I will show them forth, that ye may see what ye have done. And thou, Melkor, shalt see that no theme may be played that hath not its uttermost source in me, nor can any alter the music in my despite. For he that attempteth this shall prove but my instrument in the devising of things more wonderful, which he himself hath not imagined.”_

_The Music of the Ainur, The Silmarillion_

 

Ilúvatar felt pain when Turin’s sword pierced Melkor’s spirit, destroying the powerful Vala. It was perhaps what Melkor deserved after all the harm he had done, but Ilúvatar could not help but wonder if he was to blame for his son’s actions. Why had he not stopped Melkor from falling so low? Could freedom be an excuse for his lack of involvement? Had Ilúvatar really given Melkor freedom to decide his fate? Maybe he had, but it was also true that he had known what Melkor would do, and that evil had been instrumental in the development of the Song: it had brought forth the best of Ilúvatar’s children’s gifts. 

It was tempting to rationalize Melkor’s behavior and attribute it to his role in the Song. Ilúvatar could not forget that Melkor had tortured and maimed Elves and Men alike, though. There had been so much pain and sadness on Arda because of Melkor’s doings that punishment had been unavoidable. Even so, Ilúvatar cried without tears at the sight of his son’s broken body, at the dull grey eyes, and the dusty dark-blond mane. 

With a powerful gesture Ilúvatar brought his son’s body and spirit to him. Punishment had been given by Turin, and all that remained to do was to absorb Melkor’s consciousness inside himself. Ilúvatar could not bring himself to do it, though. 

He had given Melkor a part of every other Ainur’s gifts, and beauty beyond measure. Melkor could have done great things, but he had fallen so low that only Ilúvatar could still feel love for him. Though maybe there was someone else who could love the fallen Vala, Ilúvatar thought as he looked at the scene below. Tulkas and the others were gone, but Manwë stood there, his face showing nothing but sorrow. Was it possible that Manwë still loved his brother enough to give Melkor a last chance for redemption? 

Soon Fëanaro would come out of the Halls and break the Silmarils, giving back the Light he took from them. Only then would Arda be remade. The Pélori would be taken down and the light of the Trees would reach all of Arda and cleanse the hearts of Elves and Men, of Dwarves and Halflings. Those Elves housed in the Halls of Mandos would come out and be reunited with their families, and even Finwë, who had sacrificed himself for the love of Míriel, would be able to embrace his sons and daughters again. Everything would be restored, but Melkor would be no more. 

Something rebelled inside Ilúvatar. Why everyone but Melkor? Could Melkor not be forgiven? Was he willing to repent? Ilúvatar reached inside himself and listened. There was pain, and there was anger, but there was also a vast thirst for knowledge, a passion than none of his other children, save perhaps Fëanaro, had. Why was it that the greatest spirits burnt so brightly, and consumed themselves? Why should a power so great go to waste, when it could do so much good?

“Show me the Flame Imperishable.” 

Those had always been Melkor’s words, and Ilúvatar had always denied him, fearing that in seeing this power, in having it, Melkor would be lost forever. Yet, Melkor would cease to exist soon, unless Ilúvatar preserved his consciousness somehow... There might be a way, Ilúvatar thought, turning to look at Manwë. Varda was now with him, and they were both looking up, waiting. 

There was only a way to give Melkor a last chance. Ilúvatar reached within himself once more and allowed Melkor to see the Song, and the part he had played in it. Ilúvatar accepted the rage, and waited for it to wear out, and then he reached for Melkor once again and the transformation began...

The wounds were healed and the weariness faded, and the child that Ilúvatar held inside him had no memory of what he had done. It was a risk Ilúvatar was willing to take, for the knowledge of his crimes at such a tender age would be an unbearable burden. Taking the flesh for the first time in his life, Ilúvatar held a baby with soft dark-blond hair and curious blue eyes. 

“Your name will be Meren,” Ilúvatar said, smoothing the soft dark-blond curls. He allowed Manwë and Varda to see, and they let him know they were willing to take the risk. As he gave Meren to Varda, Ilúvatar smiled at the wonderful sight of his children on Arda Remade. There were parents and children walking together, lovers kissing under the trees, and those who walked alone, communing with people and nature. Nobody looked lonely, or sad. 

Varda was holding Meren in her arms while Manwë smiled at the child. Ilúvatar was certain that they would keep Meren safe, and teach him about kindness and self-restraint. Manwë and Varda would love and guide this child until he was ready to take his place among his peers. Ilúvatar smiled, knowing that this time Meren would not bring darkness to Arda, but light.


End file.
